User blog:Lotstar/iMight Love Freddie -- Part 4
Heya guys! Sorry, this took, like, forever, but here is Part 4!! I promise I'll be quicker in uploading from now on. :) Again, thanks to all my "reviewers" for Part 3. I really appreciate all the nice comments and constructive criticism you guys give me. :) Non-Creddiers welcome to read, but no ship-warring please. :) ---- (SCENE:Shay apartment. Spencer is on the couch when Carly storms in followed by Freddie) Freddie: Just listen to me! Carly: Absolutely NOT. Freddie: It's been THREE days, Carly! Carly: I don't care! If Sam wants to be a jerk, I'm certainly not going to be the one to apologise! Freddie: But you and Sam are BEST FRIENDS! Carly: Ugh, how many times do I have to TELL you? We WERE best friends until she had to over-react and ruin everything! Freddie: *sighs* I'll just... I'm gonna send Sam an email. *he goes over to the computer* Carly: *slumps onto the couch, pouting* Do what you want... Spencer: You know, maybe Freddie's right. Carly: What? Spencer: It HAS been three days... maybe you should just forgive and forget. Carly: It's... complicated. Us girls aren't like you guys. Spencer: *mutters* Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice. Freddie: Wait, wait, wait. Why isn't Sam in your email folder? Carly: I deleted her. Freddie: But... why would you DO that? Carly: Don't get me ranting again. Freddie: Whatever... I'll just send Sam a text. *gets out his phone* Spencer: So, kiddo, whatcha want for dinner? Carly: *shrugs* Whatever. Spencer: I still have some leftover spaghetti. Spaghetti tacos? Carly: Sure. Spencer: Cool. *looks over at Freddie* You wanna stay for dinner? Freddie: Nah, can't. My mum will kill me if I eat "your food" again. Carly: What? Freddie: Last time I ate spaghetti tacos, I accidently hit my knee on my bed-post that night, so my mum assumed I was allergic. Carly: Yikes... Did it hurt? Freddie: Not really. *looks at his phone* Speaking of my mother, I better get home. Tonight a family friend is coming over so I need to "spend quality time" with her. Carly: Her? Who is she? Freddie: Her name's Rebecca. I honestly have no idea how she met my mother. I think they met on the aggressive parenting forum. She has a teenage daughter who I've never met. Her name's... Brittany, I think. Carly: Brittany... well, have fun. Freddie: Don't worry. I've met some of my mum's aggressive parenting friends before, and oh my God, they are in NO way "fun". Last time I met one of them, I wasn't allowed to watch TV for a WEEK. The psycho chick convinced my mum that TV led to murderous children. Carly: Woah... Mrs Benson: *off-screen* Freddie! Freddie: I gotta go... see ya tomorrow, Carls. Carly: Bye. *Freddie leaves* (SCENE:Sam's house. Sam is on the couch watching TV, when her phone makes a noise. She looks at it to see Freddie's text: "why dont u just say srry to carly?". Sam rolls her eyes and hits the "Delete" button) Pam: *enters through the door* Aren't you meant to be getting ready for school? Sam: I'm not going. Pam: Again? Sam: Mum, I've gone for the past three days. Can't I take a break? Pam: No, you may not take a break. *takes Sam's bowl of popcorn* Sam: Mum! Pam: *mocking tone* Sam! Sam: Can I just finish my popcorn? Pam: When you get home! Sam: But I wanna stay home all day! Pam: Well, you can't. Sam: But- Pam: No. Sam: But- Pam: NO! Sam: Fine... *goes upstairs to her room* Pam: Good. ---- Okay, so that last scene WAS more of a "filler" scene cause I was out of ideas. XD I'll make sure to have long, hard think and pout up Part 5 ASAP. :) Lotstar 06:43, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts